One Thousand Years Through Fairyland
by Anon Fishy-chan
Summary: The vaguely coherent, not-quite love story of a man, his not-wife, and their strange friends. A series of drabbles. Mostly onesided SuFin, eventual onesided DenSu, probably other minor pairings, both slash and het.
1. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Finland had been to Sweden's house many times before. He had even lived in it for some time. So to be invited over was certainly not unusual.

He knocked on the door politely. Sweden opened the door, and lead Finland to the living room, without saying a word. There was a long silence. Finland knew that Sweden had called him over for some important reason. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but maybe he was just being paranoid.

During the silence, Finland observed the room. All the furniture was simple, functional, and most certainly purchased from IKEA. The colour scheme consisted of neutral shades of beige and grey. It would have been the most boring room in the world for someone else, but Finland remembered how many times the room had been repainted, redecorated, and renovated that each time he came to Sweden's house, he would try to see if he noticed something different about it.

The room had not changed much in recent years, Finland noticed, probably because Sweden himself hadn't changed much. This time, the only thing that difference that Finland observed was that the vase on Sweden's coffee table, which was previously empty, was now filled with white roses. The vase itself had not been filled with roses since the times when Sweden had curtains with tassels, which was _very_ long ago.

"Finland… are you listening?" Sweden mumbled, interrupting Finland's thoughts.

"Oh… yes?"

"I-I have something important to tell you."

Sweden gripped onto Finland's hand. Finland felt really awkward. He had come to the depressing conclusion that Hanatamago had passed away. Finland was sure that was the only thing that could sadden Sweden enough to intentionally hold his hand.

But what Sweden said next was not that. Although it was something that Finland had, in a deep corner of his heart, as much as he denied, knew Sweden would eventually say for a long time. Yet, when he finally, truly heard those words, they were nothing short of unexpected.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: What Sweden truly said won't be revealed for a long time, but I'm pretty sure you can guess what he said XD. Also, if anyone has any advice to give me about Scandinavian history or culture, or recommend a good site where I can learn about it, feel free to tell me any time! :D) _


	2. Interests

**Interests**

"Norwaaaay!" whines Denmark.

"What?" Norway looks up irately from his biography of Henrik Ibsen.

"Sweden didn't appreciate the fact that I tried to talk to him about his interests."

"And what do you mean by 'interests'?"

"You know… ABBA, shouting 'börk, börk, börk'…"

Norway sighs.

"Denmark, America told you that Sweden likes those things, didn't he?

"Yep."

"Seriously?" Norway yells, "You've known him for hundreds of years, and you don't even know one thing he likes?"

"Nations change a lot over the years," Denmark whispers, "I don't think he would be into raiding villages and discovering far-off lands anymore…"

"Of course not! We all grew out of that phase years ago!"

"I haven't."

"But there's nothing left to—"

"Ever played video games, Norway?"

Denmark grins mischievously. Norway just facepalms.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Meh, I guess this chapter was a DenSu and DenNor chapter, rather than a SuFin chapter. But hey, at least I got in that ABBA reference, right? XD Also, sorry for not updating in such a long time! I swear I shall update more!)_


	3. Grudge

**Grudge**

Of all the things that could have annoyed Sweden about Estonia, there was only one thing that actually did.

Certainly, Sweden did not hate the younger nation. No, no, that was much too strong a word. He simply didn't like him. His dislike of Estonia wasn't quite the same type of annoyance he felt towards Denmark, that feeling of just wanting to flick a pest of your shoulder. No, it was more of resentment.

Now why would Sweden have a grudge against Estonia? It was quite simple, really.

It always seemed to him, that regardless of how hard he tried to befriend Finland, that Finland liked Estonia better.

Whenever something of importance happened, ranging from the outcome of a battle to the outcome of a romantic evening, Finland would always tell Estonia before him. Heck, it sometimes like Finland would tell every other nation in Europe, every other nation in the world before he would find out about anything. Alright, so Sweden didn't really spend as much time as he should have "discussing world issues" (as Norway called it) or "gossiping" (as Denmark called it), but still, Finland should really tell him these things, right? They had lived together for hundreds of years!

And Finland and Estonia would always celebrate their weird holidays together, and never invite him to any of their celebrations. That would leave Sweden alone, unless he chose to visit one of the other nations. But at this point, he really had no interest in having starring contests with the unblinking Norway, "looking for mermaids" with Denmark, or cliff-diving with Iceland.

But perhaps, Sweden had gotten too used to things being like that.

On one day with rather uneventful weather, Finland looked unusually irritated.

"What's wrong?" Sweden asked.

"I can't believe it!" Finland replied, "Estonia and I were supposed to celebrate 'Geek Pride Day'! But he decided to go and celebrate it with his girlfriend instead! Yep, apparently, _he _has a girlfriend-"

"That's too bad," mumbled Sweden, not really knowing what 'Geek Pride Day' actually was.

"Yeah…"

Sweden smiled. Well, he almost smiled. Someone who knew him very well could tell that he was trying to smile, by the happy look in his eyes, but to anyone else, he just looked like his usual, grumpy self.

"Ummm… I can celebrate it with you if you want…"

Thankfully, Finland knew him well.

"Wow, really? That's so nice of you! I didn't really think you considered yourself a geek, but—"

And so, after that day, Sweden no longer held anything against Estonia.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: "Geek Pride Day" is a real "holiday". It's on May 25th, and is celebrated worldwide. Also, Sweden's resentment of Estonia isn't based of anything historical. I just think it makes sense given how I view Sweden and Finland's relationship. Also, sorry if Finland was out of character. I dunno, he just seems like he was in this chapter to me.) _


	4. Lonely

**Lonely**

An occasional feeling of loneliness was not unusual for an island nation like Iceland. Not sharing borders with someone else really made him become more aloof over the years. He really wished that he could be more warm and caring, but he always feared he would end up embarrassing himself.

One day, the gossipy Hong Kong pointed this out while they were sitting in a café:

''Amongst the Scandinavians, it always seems that Denmark and Norway are a pair, and that Finland and Sweden are a pair. And you, you're always alone. ''

''But I'm with you right now,'' replied Iceland bluntly.

Hong Kong sighed.

''You know what I mean. You don't have any real close friends.''

Iceland knew that was true. Even if he was hanging out with Hong Kong, he certainly wouldn't have considered him a close friend. At least, not _yet_.

''Iceland,'' Hong Kong continued, ''you're problem is that you're not friendly enough. You have to try to smile more, try to start more conversations…''

''You're not exactly known for being friendly or cheerful either, Hong Kong.''

''I never said I was,'' Hong Kong said, as he sipped his cup of tea, ''But we're talking about you here.''

''Of _course_ we are.''

''Though on the other hand, you don't what people to find you _too_ friendly, like that obnoxious South Korea. Say speaking of him, I heard that the other day he did something absolutely _scandalous_…''

Maybe he really _did_ need more friends. Iceland didn't think he couldn't stand another gossip session with Hong Kong.

* * *

><p><em>(<em>_A/N: Just when I promised I would update, I disappeared for over a month. NOW I AM BACK, I PROMISE! I_ _Now I have to start reading all the updated fanfics on my alert list XD. I know this chapter isn't really too related to Sweden and Finland's relationship, but I wanted to point out how typical SuFin /DenNor fans leave Iceland ''forever alone''. Also, according to Hong Kong's profile, he likes to gossip. Hopefully he doesn't seem OOC!)_


End file.
